


ciao, sky eyes

by lahano



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Will, Alternate Universe - High School, Confused Will, Explicit Language, Fluff, Italian Nico, Italian-American Character, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he also has a potty mouth, my son is a rebellious boi, nico is a little shit™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahano/pseuds/lahano
Summary: Nico di Angelo keeps on talking to Will Solace in Italian, and he's getting agitated. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bad nico

It wasn't a problem at first. Will was actually pretty happy about it.

Nico di Angelo barely spoke to people. He was your stereotypical quiet, emo kid. He was deathly pale, had dark brown hair, wore black skinny jeans and baggy sweaters, and always seemed to be tired. Contrary to the rest of the school's opinions, Will thought he was a cute kid. His eyes were huge, like a doe's.

But you see, Will was one of the most outgoing people in the school. He felt like it almost got to the point where he annoyed people. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan sin with freckles littered all over his body.

Of course Will tried to speak to Nico, but it usually ended with; a) Nico giving him a death glare, and Will backing off, b) Nico totally ignoring him, or c) Nico's cheeks turning a bright shade of pink while he would shuffle away quickly.

So when Nico passed him in the hall, and murmured a small, " _Ciao_ , Will," Said Will couldn't be more surprised. Or happy.

It happened a few more times, to Will's delight, and Nico got a bit louder with each greeting. It was simple, but pleasing nonetheless:

" _Ciao_ , Will."

So eventually, Will beamed back with a bright, " _Ciao,_ Nico!"

And he could have sworn he saw a slight smile on the other boy's mouth.

It became a regular thing, the two boys exchanging _Ciao_ 's with each other. But after a couple of days of doing that, Will heard Nico mutter under his breath, " _Smettila di essere così carino_."

He didn't understand what _that_ meant.

 _Does Nico speak fluent_ _Italian?_

Of course, Will had just assumed the way Nico said _Ciao_ was in a joking way, like the way you would say _Hola_ to your friend. But then Nico had said something (what was it? Smety la di essay cozy corrino?) in Italian, accent and all, Will wondered if _Ciao_ wasn't the only word he knew.

The next day, Will decided to find out.

When Nico passed with his usual, " _Ciao_ , Will," said Will grabbed his arm. "Wait, Nico. I have a question."

Nico turned around with wide eyes. They were the color of dark chocolate.

"Are you fluent in Italian? I heard you say something the other day, after your normal _Ciao_."

Nico's eyes grew wider than they already had been, and his pale cheeks became dark crimson.

" _Sì. Perché? Parli italiano?_ " He whispered, almost too quiet for Will to hear.

Will scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Is that... a yes?"

Nico exhaled in what seemed to be relief and averted his eyes from Will's. " _Grazie a Dio._ " He whispered first, then looked back at Will. "Yeah. That's a yes."

Will's face morphed from confusion to excitement. "Dude, that's so cool! You'll have to teach me something!"

Then Nico did something Will thought he would never see: smirked. And chuckled, "No, I don't think so. _Sei divertente quando sei confuso. E comunque, come potrei dirvi come carino sei se si capisce italiano?_ " Then walked away, leaving Will alone and trying to make any sense out of what Nico just said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

It got _really_ annoying.

They would be having casual conversations, and Nico would pop in a phrase in Italian, like: " _C'erano compiti di inglese?"_ or, " _I tuoi occhi sono il colore del cielo. Lo sapevi?"_ or, " _Merda, ho dimenticato di studiare per il test. Indovinate chi non lo passerà?"_ And Will would sit there, all flustered and annoyed, feeling stupid. And Nico would just _laugh_ , the bastard.

Sometimes Nico would even  _lean in_ and _whisper in Will's ear_ , as if he was telling him a secret, but it would be in Italian.

Will's heart did _not_ flutter when that happened. It didn't stop whenever Nico rolled an r, or smirked cunningly when Will didn't understand. Will Solace doesn't get involved in having crushes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nico was having the time of his _life_.

First, he had summoned the courage to speak to the bright boy whom he'd had a crush on since eighth grade. Yes, it had come out quieter than he had wanted. And it might have come out in... Italian. But that doesn't matter. He spoke to Will.

Second, Will had spoken _back_ to him. Yeah, Will had spoken to Nico before, but not much, and every time he did, Nico wan't prepared, and either made himself look like a douchebag or a wimp. So for Will to speak to him when he was actually _prepared_ was quite the fucking accomplishment.

Third, Nico successfully flirted with Will. Sort of.

Will must have overheard Nico speaking Italian at some point, because he worked out that Nico was fluent. And Will wasn't. So what did Nico do? Speak to Will in Italian, of course.

He found that Will was even cuter when confused.

Nico's personal favorite was when he leaned in close to Will and said in the sexiest voice he could muster, " _Sei un cucciolotto._ " And watch as Will's blue eyes grow as wide as football fields, and his cheeks turn the color of roses. Then laugh until he was sure he would never have to exercise again.

Will was obviously getting annoyed. But Nico, being the shithead he is, had no intent of stopping.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will was in huge trouble.

Since about fifth grade, Will had told himself not to form crushes. They took up too much of your time. Just because you're open and outgoing doesn't mean you let people get to your feelings.

Will hadn't had a crush since sixth grade. _Sixth grade_ , I tell you.

So of course, in eleventh grade, the quiet kid who was inconveniently cute and spoke Italian had to waltz into Will's life.

He had gone for _six years._ Six years, broken so quickly.

"Will!"

He heard a familiar voice. _No thank you, not right now, goodbye._ Kept walking.

"Will! _Perchè mi stai ignorando?"_ A little louder.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around, don't—_

An hand grabbed his arm and swung him around. There was Nico with his doe eyes, black hair messy and sticking up all over the place.

He's so  _cute_.

No. No no no no no no. 

Will put on the driest expression he could. "What?"

" _Mi h_ _ai evitato me tutta la settimana! Perché?"_

" _English_ , Nico!"

Nico winced and sheepishly looked at his black vans. "Sorry. Italian is automatic when I'm stressed."

Will raised his eyebrows, keeping a poker face.

Nico rubbed his face with one hand, not letting go of Will's arm, and spat, "Why have you been fucking avoiding me? I don't even know what I did, asshole!"

"You seriously don't know why?"

Nico frowned. "What?"

A scoff. "You haven't picked up on anything?  _Nothing at all_ _?"_

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

It was Will's turn to smirk, finally, as he patted Nico's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, _tesoro_."

Then he walked away, leaving Nico alone and trying to make any sense out of what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to katie's trash can™ where you can find solangelo aus that nobody asked for  
> idk this is really bad  
> shoutout to my friend who's really good in spanish class to the point where it annoys me, and inspired this.  
> to those of you who speak italian, feel free to correct any of the stuff ive written in here. theres gotta be some mistakes in there somewhere.  
> thanks for reading. let me know what i could improve.
> 
> edit: THANKS TO ALICE FOR HELPING ME WITH MY BAD LANGUAGE SPEAKING SKILLS
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Ciao-Hello  
> Smettila di essere così carino-Stop being so cute
> 
> Sì. Perché? Parli italiano?-Yes. Why? Do you speak Italian?
> 
> Grazie a Dio-Thank God
> 
> Sei divertente quando sei confuso. E comunque, come potrei dirvi come carino sei se si capisce italiano?-  
> You're funny when you're confused. And anyway, how could I tell you how cute are you if you understand Italian?
> 
> C'erano compiti di inglese?- Did we have English homework?
> 
> I tuoi occhi sono il colore del cielo. Lo sapevi?-Your eyes are the color of the sky. Did you know that?
> 
> Merda, ho dimenticato di studiare per il test. Indovinate chi non lo passerà?-Shit, I forgot to study for the test. Guess who's going to fail?
> 
> Sei un cucciolotto-You're a cute little puppy
> 
> Perchè mi stai ignorando?-Why are you ignoring me?
> 
> Mi hai evitato tutta la settimana! Perché?-You've been avoiding me all week! Why?
> 
> tesoro-treasure


End file.
